


Meet Me in the Hallway ( I Just Left You're Bedroom)

by FlirtyHale



Series: 297 [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hotel, M/M, Paranoia, Secret Relationship, Stanley Cup Playoffs, game 6, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: “Shut up-- are you though. Happy?”Leon pauses and grins wide “The happiest.”





	Meet Me in the Hallway ( I Just Left You're Bedroom)

**Author's Note:**

> [title from Meet Me in the Hallway - Harry Styles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvZMygu99uE)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Don't have a beta. All mistakes are mine.

He takes a deep breath when he exits the arena. Fresh, cool, Californian air fills his lungs. He feels like he can finally let loose for a moment, not stress about the game, or how he’s playing, or what’s to come next. He can just concentrate on now, and now meant getting onto the bus and finding a seat.

He climbs the stairs and there’s a handful of the guys sitting down already. He glides through the aisle till he finds a seat towards the back. Perfect. Isolated, dark, quiet. He takes a seat and gets comfortable.

He feels the strain in his legs and some roughness in his shoulder but man does it feel go to just sit and rest. He closes his eyes for a few seconds-- which more than likely is a good couple of minutes because he’s woken to the sound of the bus engine starting and pulling away from the loading dock.

He blinks more awake when a body sits next to him and a warm feeling grows inside of him. He hums and squishes his head against the headrest as he turns to face the other man. He smiles without opening his eyes.

“Tired?” Connor says.

“Hmm no” Leon mumbles, then opens his eyes to find sparkling ones staring back at him. Full of admiration and sincerity. Leon looks to see who’s sitting on the opposite aisle to them, surprised but also glad that it happens to be empty.

His hand crawls carefully over his thigh and onto Connor’s, where his hand is resting. He tests the waters, just using his pinky to latch onto Connor’s.

Connor’s head whips to look at him. He’s tense but once he realizes no one’s watching, his stance eases and moves his hand closer. Leon carefully tangles their hands together and rests them on Connor’s knee. He could look at the man smiling at him forever like this.

Connor rests his head against the headrest, looking lazily at the older man's face with dazed eyes.

“We did it. We’re moving on” Leon whispers lowly, trying not to let anyone but Connor hear.

Connor nods his head and pauses before saying  “Wouldn’t have done it without you.”

Leon just squeezes his hand.

They don’t speak another word to each other. Just comfortable sitting in silence, hands intertwined enough to let the other know that the other is still there.

When the bus comes to a halt, Connor is the first to let go. Leon swallows hard, tries not to take it personally even though his heart sinks a little.

Connor doesn’t look at him, just pulls his phone from his pocket and begins to type out a text. Leon’s phone buzzes seconds later.

_I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you. Come to my room._

Leon looks up to say ‘okay’ but Connor has already disappeared down the aisle of the bus heading towards the front door. He waits for the whole bus to clear out before exiting.

“Hey Leon?” Someone calls his name. He turns his head to see a group of the guys already walking down the road, away from the hotel.

“Huh?”  

“You wanna come to the bar down the road with us? Celebrate a little?” Ebs asks with a smile.

“Um…Who’s going?”

“Everyone you see walking in that direction” Jordan laughs. Leon looks down the road, looks like the whole team minus a body that looks like Connor’s.

“Uh I’m okay, kinda tired.”

“Well if you change your mind you know where to find us.”

“Sure” Leon nods as he watches Ebs jog to catch up with Nuge and Patty. 

He shoves his hands into his dress pants pockets and gingerly walks up to the hotel lobby doors. He finds his way through to the elevators and hits the number for his floor which asks for his keycard. Having a secured floor is such a perk.

His phone vibrates as the doors close.

_U coming?_

**_On my way up_ **

He shoves his phone back into his pocket and when the doors open to the floor there is Mr.97 himself leaning against the wall in his suit.

“Hello” Leon says trying to mask his smile.

“Hi” Connor replies not holding his wide smile back “I’m sorry...about the bus.”

Leon steps closer to him “It’s cool.”

“I shouldn’t be so paranoid” Connor shakes his head standing up straight now.

Leon steps into Connor’s space “You’re not paranoid love” he answers his hand brushing against the tips of Connor’s fingers.

“But I am though. We’ve been _us_ for almost eight months now I feel like this shouldn’t be such a secret anymore.”

Leon’s hand intertwines with the younger mans. “Only if you’re ready.”

“Are you ready?” Connor asks and to be completely honest he hadn’t put too much thought into it. When he got together with Connor it was like it was the most natural, normal thing in the universe. When Connor shared his fears about being public, he understood and had always understood but he never felt scared or paranoid mostly just yearned for the day he could share to every person he cared about the fact that he found someone he loved who loved him back.

“I’m ready when you are.”

“Have you told your mom?”

“I told her I was seeing someone…”

“What’d she say?” Connor says lazily.

“She asked if I was happy…”

“And you said?”

“Nosy you are hmm?” Leon teases.

“Shut up-- are you though. Happy?”

Leon pauses and grins wide “The happiest.”

“I wouldn’t be me if it wasn’t for you” Connor says breathlessly “And it’s just getting to the point where I just want to share it y’know.”

“I get it. Have you told your mom?”

Connor’s gaze drifts to the floor “I’ve thought about it. I almost did when I was home for christmas but then I wasn’t ready but now- I’m trying.”

“I’m glad you’re trying.”

“Me too.”

“Is there anyway you’d want to tell the guys?” Leon suggests.

“Maybe...one day.”

“I’d like to think they would be okay with it. With us I mean.”

Connor’s lazily gaze turns into a thin smile. He pushes his arms under Leon’s suit jacket and pulls tight, embracing him and feeling all the warmth Leon has to offer. “You’re amazing” Connor mumbles into Leon’s shoulder.

Leon just proceeds to kiss the top of his head. They stay there for a few moments, just basking in each others presence. Connor yawns a few seconds in.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

They make their way to Connor’s room and once inside Connor just lays down on the bed in his suit and all.

“You need to take your clothes off.”

“Mmm take me out to dinner first” Connor mumbles leisurely.  Leon shakes his head, then proceeds to work his own tie loose first before sitting down on the bed and leaning over Connor’s long body to undo his tired boyfriends tie.

“Stay?” Connor asks.

“You sure?”

“Nursey won’t care. I’m sure he already knows anyways.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Yes, just want you to stay.”

“Okay for a bit” Leon answers toeing his shoes off and curling further up onto the bed. Also still in his suit attire.

Connor curls into Leon’s side, resting his head on his chest. Leon’s hands come to embrace around Connor.

“Con”

“Yeah”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

*

Leon wakes to the sound of hushed voices that are trying to be quiet but are actually quite loud.

“Hey if anyone’s got a problem with it you tell them to come to me.”

Connor laughs quietly “Thanks, you know I appreciate that.”

“Hey I appreciate you telling me this. I had no idea.”

“Serious?”

“Yeah I just thought you guys were just I don’t know just good friends.”

Connor snorts “Well at least we’re not obvious about it.”

“Got that right and look I can go stay in Drai’s room if you guys want this room to yourself.”

“You don’t have to do that-”

“It’s cool. I’ll just tell Benny that Drai fell asleep in my bed. It’s no big deal.”

“Thanks- like a lot I owe you.”

“It’s cool, we’re good. I’m gonna gonna get some of my things and i’ll go.”

“Sounds good. I’ll get the key.”

The sound of footsteps trailed to the bathroom and another set walked closer to his side of the bed. A hand is placed gently on his waist.

“Babe?”

“Hey, hey don’t get up I just need your room key.”

Leon stirs a little awake enough to listen but not enough to provide coherent motion. He fishes his wallet out of his back pocket and slips the vip card out of a slot. Connor grabs it and leans close to kiss him on the forehead “Go back to sleep." 

There’s an exchange of the key and a quick thank you and goodbye before Connor slips back into bed. Leon’s arms come up to capture around Connor’s waist almost immediately. Connor had changed out his suit and into a t shirt and sweatpants. Leon hugs him close.

“Proud of you” Leon breathes.

Connor stills then relaxes curling closer into Leon’s embrace.

“Sleep, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Find me on [tumblr ](http://drai-29.tumblr.com/)


End file.
